KBHB
KBHB is an NBC affiliate in Worland, WY, broadcasting on Channel 35. It is owned by Tegna, Inc. Titles and Slogans Newscast Titles *''The Pulse Report (1962–1967) *''The Roger Sullivan Report ''(1967–1970) *''NewsCenter 35 ''(1970–1982) *''The Channel 35 News ''(1982-1986, 1989–1990) *''Pulse (1986-1989) *''News 35 (1990–1998) *''NBC 35 News ''(1998–2014) *''35 News (2015–present) Voice Over History * "This is The Pulse Report, your look at what's happening in and around the Worland-Thermopolis area. Here's Roger Sullivan." (1961–1967) * "This is The Roger Sullivan Report." (1967–1970) * "This is NewsCenter 35, Your Complete Roundup of Stories in the Bighorn Basin. Here's Roger Sullivan and Monica Stewart." (1970–1975) * "This is NewsCenter 35, with Roger Sullivan, Monica Stewart, Nate Gilford with the weather, Jane Rosenthal with sports, and Keith Westmoreland with commentary. All the Things You Need to Know in the Bighorn Basin." (1975–1979) * "This is NewsCenter 35, with Roger Sullivan, Monica Stewart, Nate Gilford with the weather, and Jane Rosenthal with sports. Now, here's Roger Sullivan and Monica Stewart." (1979–1982) * "From KBHB Worland/Thermopolis, Roger Sullivan, Monica Stewart, Nate Gilford with the weather, Jimmy Maxim with sports, and Keith Perez-Richards' commentary. Now, The Channel 35 News." (1982–1983) * "Now Roger Sullivan, Monica Stewart, Nate Gilford weather, Jimmy Maxim sports, and Keith Perez-Richards commentary, The Channel 35 News." (1983–1986) *"Now From the Basin's #1 News Station, This is Channel 35's Pulse (at whatever time)." (1986–1988) *"Now From the Basin's #1 News Station, This is The Channel 35 News (at whatever time)." (1988–1989) *"From Your 24-Hour News Source, This is News 35 (at whatever time)." (1990–1998) *"You're Watching KBHB, NBC 35. Now, covering Worland, Thermopolis, Lucerne, and the entire Bighorn Basin! This is NBC 35 News (at whatever time)." (1998–2004) *"From KBHB. Where news leadership is making a difference. NBC 35 News Starts Now" (2004–2007) *"Live from Downtown Worland. This is NBC 35 News (at whatever time)." (2007–2013) *"Live. NBC 35 News Starts Now." (2013–2015) *"Bighorn Basin News Done Right. 35 News Starts Now." (2015–2017) *"From North Central Wyoming's News Station! This is the Bighorn Basin's first and only news in 4K Ultra HD! Live, 35 News Starts Right Now." (2017–2019) *"Live, 35 News Starts Right Now." (2019–present) Newscast themes *no music (1964–1975) *NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinberg Productions, Inc. (1975–1982) *News 4 New York - Jim McAillster (1982–1988) *Turn To News - Gari Media (1988–1992) *We're 4 New York - Edd Kalehoff (1992–1997) *NBC Stations - Edd Kalehoff (1997–2000) *The Tower - 615 Music (2000–2007) *L.A. Groove - Groove Worx (2007–2015) *This Is The Place - Stephen Arnold Music (2015–2019) *C Clarity - Sixième Son (2019-present) Station ID History *"This is KBHB Channel 35 in Worland. Now Broadcasting in Color." (1965–1972) *"The Best of NBC in Worland and Thermopolis is KBHB Television Channel 35." (1972–1974) *"KBHB Television Channel 35, NBC in Worland and Thermopolis." (1974–1978) *"NBSee Us in the Bighorn Basin! KBHB Television Channel 35." (1978–1979; station ID for the NBSee Us campaign) *"Channel 35, KBHB Television Worland/Thermopolis. Your NBC station." (1978–1983) *"You are watching KBHB Television, Channel 35 in Worland. NBC for the Bighorn Basin." (1983–1989) *"This is KBHB Channel 35 in Worland and Thermopolis. Serving All of north central Wyoming and the Bighorn Basin." (1989–1991) *"NBC for the Bighorn Basin. We are Channel 35 KBHB Worland/Thermopolis. " (1991–1995) *"You've Chimed in to KBHB Channel 35 Worland/Thermopolis. Serving Our Community." (1995–1997) *"This is NBC 35 Worland/Thermopolis." (1997–2000) *"You're Watching NBC 35. KBHB Worland/Thermopolis. Serving north central Wyoming." (2000–2006) *"NBC for Washakie County, Hot Springs County, and the entire Bighorn Basin, you're watching KBHB 35 Worland/Thermopolis." (2006–2011) *"Serving You with the best Programming, this is NBC 35 KBHB in Worland and Thermopolis." (2011–2015) *"The Best of HD on NBC gets even better on KBHB Channel 35 Worland/Thermopolis." (2015–present) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1964 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1964 Category:Worland Category:Thermopolis Category:Wyoming Category:Tegna, Inc. Category:Channel 35 Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Current NBC Affiliates Category:NBC affiliates